


My Fake Fairytale

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a drabble about their relationship, cause its a little aladdin/jasmine-eqsue, omg so cheesy, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: The story of Jay and Evie. She always thought she'd fall for a prince, but maybe a thief is just as good.
Relationships: Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie/Jay (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	My Fake Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a quick little one shot my brain decided to come up with due to the sheer boredom these days, but it was too cute not to write down. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

He wasn’t a prince. Not even close. She was a princess though, well kind of. Their relationship was of the forbidden sort. A princess and a thief. She wasn’t a thief, of objects that is, hearts were a different story. In some ways they were like Aladdin and Jasmine, not that their parents could ever hear her make that comparison. She’d never told him her mental comparison either. The pair were more similar to the famous couple then one would have thought possible. Even from the moment they met.

_“God mom just get off my back!” Evie hollered. She stormed out of her house and slammed the door shut behind her. She wrapped her leather coat around her body to keep out the chill of the November air. Her mother was giving her yet another lecture about marrying a prince. Evie knew she had to marry a prince, she even wanted to, but she didn’t need to hear about it every waking second. She felt like a failure every time her mother asked her why she hadn’t found a prince to marry. It wasn’t like princes were a species that often existed on the isle. She stomped her way through the narrow alleyways. Hurt and angry, Evie didn’t even have a destination in mind, she just went wherever her feet carried her._

_She stopped walking when she nearly collided with someone. She was in the market area of the isle. Market was a loose word for it. People set up stands to sell things, but money was short and it was mostly a breeding ground for thieves. But stealing on this half of the isle was different from the part she came from. Stealing was so normal you yelled at the thief but usually that was it, mostly because you knew you'd turn around and steal something else. Stealing in this area was a sure fire way to get yourself killed, if you were caught that is. This market was on the other side of the island, it was foreign territory. The people on this part of the isle where poorer than even the ones where Evie lived. They’d probably never heard of her, her mother maybe. They feared the powerful villains who raised her and her friends._

_The walk had calmed Evie down. She ran her eyes over the market, deciding if she wanted to explore. Her eyes fell on a small dog on the floor. She wouldn’t admit it, but Evie had a soft spot for animals. She walked up to the animal and stroked it’s head gently. The animal was emaciated and needed food. She took a strip of meat off the nearest market stand and fed it to the dog. She straightened up, content with herself and no longer full of anger. She turned and collided with a large figure. She let out a call of surprise and looked up at the man she had run into. “Sorry.” She said, trying to push past him, but the man grabbed her arm._

_“You gonna pay for that?” He growled._

_“Pay?” Evie asked. She knew that was a reasonable request, well in the sense that even here technically you were supposed to pay even if people didn't, she wasn’t used to paying for anything. She usually flirted her way into getting things, but something told her that wasn’t going to work._

_“No one steals from me!” The man said._

_“I’m sorry, I don’t have any money.” Evie said, backing away. She couldn’t pay for the item, she had to get out of there. This man was bigger than her. He could really hurt her._

_“Thief!” The man accused._

_“No I-just let me go find my mother, EQ can pay you.”_

_The man laughed at her, “Do you know what we do when we catch thieves around here, girl?” He advanced on her with an aggressive look in his eye. Before he could grab her someone was between them._

_“Thank you kind sir. I’m so glad you found her.” The boy who stepped between them turned to her, “I’ve been looking all over for you.” He grabbed her hand._

_“What are you doing?” She hissed._

_“Just play along.” He ordered._

_“You know her?” The man asked the brown haired boy._

_“Sadly, yes. She is my sister. She’s a little crazy.” The boy said, circling his finger next to his head. Evie frowned, she was not out of her mind._

_“She said she knows the evil queen.” The man said._

_“Uh yes. You see, she thinks that the dog is EQ.” The boy explained. Caving, Evie knelt by the dog she had fed._

_“Your majesty.” She said, forcing the words._

_“Tragic isn’t it?” The boy said. “But no harm done.” The man eyed the two suspiciously. “Come on sis, time to go home.” The boy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the stand._

_Only when they walked away, did the man realize the boy had taken another slab of meat. “Thieves!” He called._

_“Run.” The boy whispered. He grabbed her hand and took off through the market. Evie was completely exhausted by the time he stopped running._

_“Are you crazy?” He asked. “Stealing from a place like that?”_

_“You did too.” She defended._

_“Yeah, but I don’t do it in plain sight.” He paused. “You’re not from around here are you?”_

_“It is that obvious?” Evie mumbled._

_“Kinda. Don’t worry, I’m not from here either.”_

_“Then what are you doing here?”_

_“I come down sometimes to steal. It’s more fun. You said you knew EQ.”_

_“Yeah I’m her daughter.”_

_“You’re Evie?” He asked. She nodded. “Well hi. I’m Jay.” Evie has heard of him. He was Jafar’s son. That would explain the stealing._

After she first met him he taught her how what he did for fun, all the best ways to move without being noticed and to get away once you were. They even went back to the market from time to time to practice. Once they joined forces with Mal and Carlos, their friendship only got stronger. Her mother was not happy about her hanging around with a thief. Jafar didn’t seem to have an opinion, at least Jay never told her about any. But Jafar could never hear her compare his son to Aladdin. They weren’t exact copy of the old love story, they were villains after all. Their relationship was like nothing else on the isle, even if no one knew about it. And no one could. Because if they did she knew that they would be forced to change it, to change the way they were together and she didn't want that. The way he cared for her was like no one else and she didn't think she could lose that. 

_“Ev?” Jay called. “Ev?”_

_“In here.” She called from her room. She wiped her face, wet from crying. Evie and just been in a fight with her mother. That part was normal, but EQ had been hanging around Malificent too long. Evie’s cheek was still bloody from where EQ’s rings had cut it with a hit._

_“Mal told me you had a fight with your mom.” Jay said, coming around the corner of her door. Evie nodded, not looking at him. She didn’t want him to see her blood or tears. “Are you okay?” He said in a soft tone._

_“Yeah.” She mumbled._

_“Ev.” She felt him come up behind her and sit down on her bed next to her. “Let me see.” He whispered. She reluctantly let him turn her head towards him. He ran his finger over the cuts on her cheek. “Oh, Evie.”_

_“It’s fine.” She said, pushing his hand away and looking away. He didn’t say anything. He walked into her bathroom and came back with a wet towel. Still not saying anything he gingerly wiped her cheek. It was the most gentle thing he had ever done. “Thank you.” She said hoarsely._

_“Of course.” He said. Even after he finished cleaning her face, he kept him hand on her cheek._

_“Jay.” She whispered. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. It shocked her, but she found she enjoyed it. Evie kissed back, putting her hand on his neck. They broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. Jay quickly got up off the bed. “Are you okay?”_

_“I can’t believe we just did that.” He said. She knew what he meant. The isle forbid attachment. She didn’t want to get him in trouble._

_“I’m sorry.” She said, “I-”_

_“No.” Jay cut her off harshly. “Don’t apologize.” She gave him a confused look. He was in front of her in two strides and was kissing her again. “I kinda liked it.”_

_She nodded, “Me too.”_

_“Jay!” Jafar’s voice echoed down the hallway._

_“I have to go.” He said. “If you ever get hurt like that again call me.” Evie nodded. Jay took a breath, “Or you know, just call me anyway.”_

They ‘dated’ after that. She wasn’t sure you could really call it dating, there was no such thing where they lived. But they did things together, had the occasional meal just the two of them. It wasn’t romantic like the stories you read about. It was a false fairy tale in her eyes. Sometimes it was almost a cruel joke. She thought she found her prince and would live in her castle. But then she’d go back to her spray painted room with the gift he had stolen for her. He wasn’t a prince. Her mother knew that too. 

_“You’re soft on Jafar’s boy.” EQ said one day. Evie’s hand stopped short on her sewing machine._

_“What?” Evie said._

_“Jafar’s boy. Jay. You hang out an awful lot.”_

_“Yeah, he’s a...partner.” Evie responded, afraid to even say the word ‘friend’._

_“A partner who brings you gifts?” EQ asked. “I know the look a boy gets when he has a thing for a girl. You’re supposed to marry a prince Evie.” She scolded._

_“Mom!” Evie exclaimed. “Relax, we’re not getting married.” Before she could change the subject, her mother ripped her sewing out of her hands._

_“Now you listen to me, little girl,” EQ growled, “I am your mother. And I expect you to find yourself a prince. Not some dirty thief no more royal than a pig. I know you’ve been seeing him behind my back and I’ve had enough!”_

_“No, I’ve had enough!” Evie finally broke. “You can’t just order me around like a pet! I enjoy spending time with Jay!” She relished saying the words. Her mother’s face was even better. “Yeah, I do! He’s fun! And you know what?! I’m going to go find him right now. Because you may not like him and he may not be a prince. But maybe I don’t want a prince! Maybe I want him!”_

_“I want you too.” A voice said. Evie whirled around to find Jay at the open door. His voice sounded smaller than she had ever heard it. “Sorry, I came to find you and…” he trailed off. Evie knew that he had heard her, but she found herself not caring. She walked up to Jay and planted a quick kiss on his mouth, before grabbing his arm and pulling him away._

She had spent the night at Jafar’s that night, not wanting to face her mother. When she went back her mother told her that she still didn’t approve, but she'd get over it. Well, she wasn’t sure her mother was over it, but she stopped mentioning it. And she let him come over from time to time. In her mother’s eyes he had become a fake prince. Kind of like Aladdin. She liked that they resembled a famous couple, it made her feel like they could work. No one one the isle was reassuring about that. 

Sometimes though, sometimes she wished things were a little different than Aladdin's tale. She wished the thief was really a prince, that she had fallen for someone who she might be able to keep forever. That was all she wanted really, to keep him forever, but she knew it was too much to ask. She'd fight for it though, just like he did. 

_“Hey pretty girl.” A male voice cooed. Evie turned to find two villain kids she didn't recognize behind her. She was taking a midnight walk when they cornered her. The blond boy leading the pair approached her. “Evie isn’t it?”_

_“What’s it to you?” She hissed with all the courage she could muster._

_“EQ’s daughter. You probably got some nice jewels on you.” She stood as still as possible as the boy touched all the jewelry she had on, it made her very uncomfortable. The only piece he seemed interested in was the red jeweled necklace Jay gave her. “Pretty.” The boy said, “Where’d you get this?”_

_“It was a gift.” She said, slapping his hand away and shoving him. That only made him angry. He took several steps closer to her, pushing her against the wall. He pinned her wrist against the cold brick._

_“Sure.” He said. “A gift from you to me.” He yanked the chain so hard it snapped, earning him a gasp. “Let’s teach this leech to hit me.” He tossed the necklace to his friend and pinned both her arms above her head. “Now where to start?” He sneered._

_Evie would never find out where he wanted to start, because a scream caused him to turn away from her. The boys partner had dropped to the ground unconscious, Jay stood above him. “Step away.” Jay growled. The boy quickly yanked her into a headlock and faced Jay._

_“Don’t come any closer.” He said, pushing on Evie’s neck so that she gulped for air. Jay growled. Evie was surprised to hear such an animalistic sound from him._

_“Let her go.” Jay spit. The boy was shaking now, Evie could feel it._

_“Or what?” The boy managed._

_“Or I’m sure my dad would love to know what you were doing with his prized gem.” Jay said, dangling her necklace in front of him. “You do know who my dad is don’t you?”_

_“Jafar.” The boy said. “But she had-”_

_“You seem to have it right now. You know the rules around here.”_

_The boy dropped her. He rightfully did not want to be on Jafar’s bad side. “Go.” Jay said. The boy did as he was told, but he gave Evie a swift kick in the side, knocking her over. He bolted down the alley. Jay almost went after him, but he stopped at her. “Are you okay?” He asked._

_“Yeah.” She breathed. Her breath was slowly returning to normal._

_“Come on.” He said. “I’ll walk you home.”_

Sure he was a thief. Sure he was a villain. But she loved him. And he loved her. They had never told each other that. They couldn’t risk someone hearing, but in every stolen treasure or evening spent terrorizing market merchants, the words were there. A kiss was a rare thing, but they were always full of love. A prince was kind and calm. He was neither, but he cared about her and that’s what mattered. So in some ways they were like Aladdin and Jasmine. Straight from the stories. A couple that was everything to each other. It was like a fairy tale. But it wasn’t. It was fake, because her life wasn’t a fairytale. She didn’t need a prince. She needed a thief. And she had found one.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what that was, i typed it out without thinking to much about it so i hope you enjoyed. and yes I did take that first scene pretty much directly from Aladdin (credits to Disney for that)


End file.
